The present invention relates to lighting and more particularly to an apparatus for panning a light fixture.
In lighting applications, such as theatre lighting, it is desirable to rotate or pan a light source. A panning apparatus may include a motor and controls to automatically pan the light source so that the light source illuminates a desired object or area. Cables associated with the motor, controls, and/or light source run along or through the panning apparatus. Rotation of the light source may then need to be limited so that the cables do not twist beyond a desired limit. Therefore, light fixture panning apparatus may include a rotational stop to stop rotation of the light source beyond a desired degree of rotation.